Le baton et la main qui le manie
by Albane
Summary: OS Réponse au défi 19 du Poney Fringant, sur les Mages Bleus. Que faut-il pour défaire des liens de fraternité ?


Voici ma réponse au 19ème défi du Poney Fringant, qui porte sur les Mages Bleus, et le mystère qui les entoure. Pour ma part, j'ai exploré une thèse "classique". Rappel : tout ce qu'on sait de sûr, c'est qu'ils sont allés dans l'est avec Saroumane/Curumo, et que ce dernier en est revenu tout seul...

Bonne lecture !! J'espère que cela vous plaira!

Disclamer : les personnages et les lieux sont à Tolkien :)

* * *

**Le bâton et la main qui le manie**

Nous avons poussé l'exploration vers les contreforts de la frontière Nord du Mordor. J'ai pressé mes deux compagnons de mettre la lumière d'Ilion à profit jusqu'au bout et d'aller encore plus en loin avant que la nuit ne tombe. Après la discussion qui a suivi ma proposition, nous avons convenu de ce qui suit : Alatar monterait et fortifierait notre camp pour la nuit, là-même où nous nous tenions, et Pallando et moi irions jusqu'aux pied des montagnes, les inspecter et déterminer si les roches pouvaient ou non abriter des orques. Dans le but de mener notre tâche à bien, nous avons décidé d'explorer l'inexploré, le grand est, afin d'y faire un état des lieux des forces de Sauron et de mettre en garde les peuples, si peuple il y a contre, contre sa perfide séduction.

Tant que le soleil nous éclairait, nous ne risquions aucune attaque. Là fut mon erreur. L'horizon des montagnes recula plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu et le chemin pour les atteindre se fit d'autant plus long. Pallando et moi comprîmes rapidement que nous aurions à faire le chemin du retour dans l'obscurité. L'idée m'effleura de renoncer, puis ma fierté chassa vite cette couarde pensée. Si, à mes côtés, mon compagnon l'envisagea également il ne m'en fit point part. La silhouette affairée d'Alatar était déjà bien loin derrière nous. Tilion touchait au sol, à notre gauche, rougeoyant comme dans un dernier effort, quand nous arrivâmes enfin au pied des montagnes qui délimitent le Mordor en son nord. De loin, les Monts Cendrés semblaient s'élever d'un pas à l'autre aussi abruptement qu'une falaise. Mais une fois arrivés, Pallando et moi découvrirent que leurs pieds étaient rocailleux et accidentés. Chaque recoin de roche pouvait cacher l'entrée d'une grotte. Nous en trouvâmes d'ailleurs quelques-unes, dont le passage, s'il était un peu étroit pour nous, ne poserait aucun problème à une troupe d'orque, pour peu qu'ils passent un par un. Quelques sorts et même un risqué coup d'œil de Pallando nous rassurèrent. Les grottes découvertes étaient vides. Mais force est de constater que certaines échappèrent à notre vigilante recherche.

Nous faisions demi-tour sous la voûte de Varda quand un ricanement suraigu vrilla dans l'air comme une strille. Je ne crois pas qu'il y eut un seul mot échangé entre Pallando et moi. Nous avions tous les deux compris. En un instant, nous fûmes encerclés. Ils étaient relativement nombreux. Nous avions tous les deux une longue épée effilée et notre bâton, les premiers ennemis ne survivèrent pas longtemps. Je tuai ceux qui étaient à portée de ma lame, et ceux qui étaient encore un peu plus loin, par mon bâton. Ce n'était pas mon premier combat. Je subissais certes l'assaut de toute part, mais je devais littéralement tourbillonner et volter sur moi-même, en jouant de toutes mes armes pour m'épargner toutes blessures.

Je ne sais si nos ennemis l'avaient fait exprès, je ne sais quand cela se passa, trop concentré que j'étais à sauvegarder ma propre existence, mais je me rendis soudainement compte que Pallando n'était pas à mes côtés. Nous avions été séparés. Nous luttions chacun de notre côté, tout seul contre des dizaines. Je tentais d'apercevoir un éclat de tissu bleuté à travers les cuirasses et les peaux noirâtres de nos ennemis. Ce fut en vain. Tout ce que pouvait espérer entrevoir, dans les mouvements de foule des orques, c'est qu'il y avait de l'agitation à quelques mètres de moi. Je n'avais guère le loisir ou l'opportunité d'aller rejoindre Pallando tant que nous subissions cet assaut.

Mais soudain, parmi les piaillements affreux de nos attaquants, un cri distinct s'éleva. C'était mon compagnon qui m'appelait. Il avait crié mon nom avec une telle détresse que ma fureur et mon ardeur combative redoublèrent, sous l'effet de la peur que je ressentais pour sa vie à lui. Mon bâton, dans ma main gauche, vibra sous l'effet de la puissance de la magie qui le parcourut. Une onde de choc se répandit autour de moi, sur plusieurs mètres. Chaque orque dut penser avoir été foudroyé pendant la demi-seconde de conscience dont il bénéficia avant la mort.

Le terrain devant moi se dégagea soudain. Tous mes ennemis à cinq mètres à la ronde étaient à terre. Au-delà, les autres s'enfuyaient pris de panique devant l'hécatombe soudaine de leurs semblables. Pallando était à terre, à moitié enseveli sous les corps des orques. Je pensais qu'il avait du lui aussi subir les dégâts de mon sort, en moindre mesure, bien sûr, étant donné son ascendance. Mais en le rejoignant précipitamment, foulant sans arrière-pensée les corps des orques, je compris qu'en plus, il était blessé. Son corps était percé en de multiples endroits, sous les coups des armes grossières du Mordor. Mais la vie l'habitait toujours.

Je le relevais sur son séant, le soutenant dans le dos. Son chapeau était tombé et, à la lumière de la lune, sa robe était maculée de sang. Rouge.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever, mon frère ? »

« Cela serait en vain… »

« Nous devrions pouvoir … » commençais-je en me saisissant de mon bâton.

Il repoussa ma main.

« Cela serait vain de vous occuper de moi. Je rejoins mon maître bien-aimé Namo. »

« Vous n'êtes pas seul dans l'épreuve et la douleur. Je suis là avec vous pour vous en préserver. »

« Ils vont revenir. Fuyez, Curumo. Allez vite retrouver Alatar et protégez-vous bien pour cette nuit. »

« Vos paroles sont confuses, et ne peuvent exprimer vos véritables pensées ! »

« Mon corps est cassé, je n'ai plus que l'esprit, qui subsiste encore, et je vous le redis, Curumo, mon frère, fuyez au plus vite. »

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, souffrant visiblement.

« Pallando ! » Le rappelai-je doucement.

Mais il était encore avec moi, contrairement à ce que j'avais craint. Il déplaça le bras et tira de sous un orque, son bâton. Dans un geste presque convulsif, il me le plaqua contre la poitrine.

« Prenez. Prenez, je vous en conjure. Bientôt, cela sera la seule trace de mon passage sur cette terre et sous cette forme de vie. Ne le laissez pas être pris par des êtres vils et corrompus, mon frère. Il est plus puissant que ne l'était la main qui le maniait. Prenez mon bâton, mon frère. Il doit revenir à quelqu'un de digne de sa force. »

Je prends le bâton et le bras de mon frère retombe. Il ferme les yeux encore une fois et soupire.

« Pallando ? » rappelai-je.

Mais ce soupir était le dernier de tous. Des cinq Istari envoyés à l'encontre des sombres machinations du Mordor, Sauron en avait déjà abattu un. Contre mon cœur, et quand sa dernière prédiction semble sur le point de se réaliser, annoncé par de furtifs bruits de courses et quelques ricanements difficilement retenus, je finis par le quitter. Je lui ai fermé les yeux, posé le chapeau sur le ventre entre les mains et baisé le front.

Et je suis retourné auprès d'Alatar. Je m'étais entouré de lumière pour préserver ma sécurité, et je pense qu'Alatar a compris bien avant que je ne sois auprès de lui. Il lui a suffit de me voir revenir vers lui tout seul, la démarche peinée, l'aspect froissé et ensanglanté, et avec un bâton dans chaque main. Le chemin du retour m'a paru long. Mon cœur était lourd et mon esprit assombri par la tristesse et la réflexion. Certes, j'étais à la tête de l'ordre des Istari, placé là par l'ordre du Maître de la Terre, Aulë ; mais étais-je pour autant le plus puissant de tous ? Je n'avais encore jamais envisagé cela. Mais je venais de survivre à une attaque à laquelle mon frère avait succombé. J'avais décimé des dizaines d'orques là où lui s'était trouvé dépassé. Qu'avais-je eu de plus que Pallando pour ainsi remporter la victoire quand lui, confronté au même problème, avait péri ? Plus de force ? Plus de courage ? Plus de puissance ? Etait-ce ce que les dernières paroles de Pallando avaient cherché à me signifier ?

C'est ainsi, à travers la peine et le chagrin, que je sentis pour la première fois la douceur du sentiment de puissance.

Alatar fut plus démonstratif que moi, dans sa peine, en apprenant la mort de son ami. Il me répéta toute la nuit que c'était lui qui l'avait incité à venir et qu'il l'avait donc mené à sa perte. Je lui répétai que je n'avais pas réussi à le protéger. Mais je tus ma fierté d'avoir réussi à me sauvegarder moi-même…

Nous convînmes de retourner chercher son corps dès que la lumière pourrait à nouveau nous servir de bouclier. Je pensais intérieurement que c'était là une grande faiblesse de nos ennemis. Sauron avait beau être puissant, il ne le serait jamais autant que nous tant que ses forces seront assujettis aux cycles de lumière.

Je me reposais cette nuit-là l'esprit confus d'images de corps sans vie d'orques à mes pieds, tout autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais, même dans le sommeil, déposé le bâton de Pallando, celui qu'il m'avait confié avant de quitter ce monde.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ilion revint de sous la terre, Alatar et moi nous mîmes en marche. La peine et la hâte de retrouver le corps de son frère lui faisait presser le pas. Il marchait devant moi, ferme et vif. Je le suivais, songeur.

J'avais mon bâton dans la main droite, et celui de Pallando dans la main gauche. Mon pouvoir et ma puissance étaient doublés. J'étais déjà puissant. Je l'étais désormais deux fois plus. Plus je serai puissant, plus je serai à même de réussir la mission qui m'a été confiée. Explorer le Grand Est et les Ered Lithui n'était pas la priorité, cela était presque même futile. On attendait de moi que je gagne en puissance, encore et encore, pour égaler et surpasser Sauron.

Alatar marche devant moi. Son bâton de pouvoir frappe le sol à la cadence de son pas.

* * *

Imaginez vous la suite que vous voulez :p


End file.
